Devil's Eros
by Sailor Ra
Summary: If the Devil had a son named Eros he would have white hair and a scar on his face and violet eyes. And a cruel smile convincing the innocent girls who dream of Pharaohs and princes that they are the evil ones. Implied BakuraMana, AtemuMana, and rape.


Devil's Eros

She was scared and there was no doubt that much, but she had to try and make it look like she wasn't afraid. That she wasn't afraid of the thief that would come in and try to convince her of the Pharaoh's evil deeds. She wouldn't listen and wouldn't show her fear. That was the only way she was going to get through this.

She was cold now as Ra disappeared from the sky to fight Apep. And just like him she was going to have to fight her own snake. Her wrist bleed thanks to the tight rope wrapped around her wrists, but at least it wasn't chains. The rope felt more little knives laced into threads that were gnawing at her skin. If only she had her wand she would be able to break free and then she could run back to her prince charming who would wrap around her and protect her. Yes, her king with beautiful violet eyes and multi colored hair.

"Cold?"

She winced trying not to scream in horror when she heard the voice of the snake she feared. She turned to glare at him. His figured traced out with one of the flaps of the tent open letting the moon light pour into the room. His silver hair seemed to glow in the light and his skin suddenly seemed paler then it did in the sun light. He smirked as he walked in and let the dark fall around her again. No candle? Her body tensed in fear. He always brought a candle so he could talk to her, but he didn't have one tonight.

"No." she answered finally as yanked at the ropes that were tied to the poll. The knives laced in the rope dug into her torn bleeding fles. If only she could get out. She felt icy fingers trace her face and felt fear build into her blood. No, no, no, no, no. He wouldn't do that. She yanked harder at the rope. Not caring if she would bleed herself to death. Death sounded much more welcoming then Bakura.

"Mana, don't do that. There's no point anyway. Now hold still," he demanded as his fingers slithered down her face and then up to her wrists. She suddenly felt the ropes fall from her skin and she quickly got up, but the white haired thief forced her on the ground by grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as Bakura chuckled darkly. Without much force he forced her on her back and he easily towered over her.

Ignoring her struggles he held down her wrists and looked down at her. His calloused hands felt worse than the knives for they felt like snakes slithering across her skin. His rough aggressive lips dancing down her neck as he let his words spun a web forming into the story of Psyche and Eros.

"There was once a girl named Psyche that was so beautiful that people thought she was Aphrodite in human form. They praised her as if she was a goddess and soon the real Goddess of love and beauty became furious-"

Mana had been able to ram her fist into his face causing him to stop the story for a moment. Blood dripped from his mouth, but he was so used to pain that he hadn't budge an inch from his position on top of her. He smirked darkly as he kissed her neck not caring how much she screamed at hit him. The pain she inflicted on him felt more like a pleasurable touch than a split open lip.

"I know the myth already Bakura," Mana hissed angrily as the man's hollow eyes that burned into her.

He ran his lips over her smooth neck, "that's good. Then you know what Psyche and Eros did." She could practically see the dark smile on his lips as her fears were confirmed.

"You're not Eros you are Hades." She struggled violently as Bakura kissed up her neck and then crashed his lips against hers. Her thrashings became harder and faster as he smirked into the kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as his hands roamed her body. After a long minute of Mana's nightmare he pulled away.

"Then you are Persephone," Bakura smirked as he took off his red jacket. "Tell me Mana. Where is your precious pharaoh? I thought he would have come by now to save you from monsters like me. Isn't he your Eros, Mana?"

"He will find me and he will kill you!" She yelled tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Bakura ran his thumb over her bottom lip and laughed when she bit down onto it.

"What if I told you he wasn't coming for you? He's busy getting his forces ready to fight against me. He isn't doing it for you. He's going to kill me that's the only reason. He doesn't care what happens to you. I'll prove it to you right now," Bakura said as he carefully slipped one sleeve off her shoulders.

"He is! He cares I know it!" she cried out kicking him as he sighed. "Atemu is my Eros! I know it!" It didn't bother him when he said it, but when she did…it was like wound to his ego. He slapped her harshly across the face and he sneered at her.

"It's in his blood to destroy his people," Bakura hissed in his disgust as he looked down at her. He got up and stared at her as she got up and was about to make a run for it, but he grabbed her wrist. He let a feral growl vibrate his throat as he looked down at her.

"Please me, Mana," he hissed as he tangled his fingers in her messy hair. He made a harsh yank and kissed her lips. The contact of his lips was a sharp pain that ran down her spin. No, she would let him do this to her. She pulled away as he smirked lightly.

He shoved her onto the ground and soon he towered over her slim body.

If kisses had a taste then a monster's kiss tasted of blood and sand.

0000

"I am you Eros, Mana," Bakura voice laced with pleasure, "I'm just not the one you dreamt of." He got off of her and grabbed his cloths, but he gave her the red jacket. Mana sat up and curled up into the jacket. The darkness hid her bruised eye and swollen lip. She got up ready to run even though her legs might just fall off in pain. Bakura turned grabbed her shoulders and smirked.

"No, you're Hades," she repeated as the white haired thief felt his blood boil. She on her knees because of the pain that he left behind. He kneed in front of her and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

He kissed the top of her head, "foolish girl. I'm Eros, but I'm just not the one you wanted."

She looked up at him and glared at him. How strange how she could be so strong after such an incident.

"If your Eros then your father is Set."

* * *

Sailor Ra: Hmm, what do you want me to say? Well I don't own yugioh. The point is that I've been reading too many dark stuff. Can I ever write a happy story?

Noah: Twisted, twisted.

Sailor Ra: Shut up, I'm not that bad.

Cain : Name one happy story you wrote.

Sailor Ra: Alcohol, Super Girl, Fifty words, Love has a Cruel sense of humor, Twenty kisses-

Cain: Not twenty kisses since it has a few sad chapters.

Sailor Ra: Okay Okay. I called this Devil's Eros. Because I didn't want to us Set because some people might think I'm talking about Seto and not the Egyptian Devil. Though he wasn't exactly like the devil just...Look up Set or Seth on google. Eros means love and comes from Greek mythology, but its ironic how I say he's the Devil's Eros. If you don't know why read some greek mythology. Now review please!


End file.
